My little sisters pet!
by dogsfang
Summary: Tsukune gets kidnapped before returning to Youkia academy! But who has kidnapped him, why and what do they plan to do with him!
1. Chapter 1 Tsukune is kidnapped

Rosario to vampire My Little sisters pet! Chapter 1 Who says the human world isn't dangerous.

"Oh thank heavens things are about to get back to normal sort of….." Tsukune chuckled as he realized as how unusual that statement was to him now.  
Normal for him was going to a school built for monsters by monsters, normal for him was getting challenged to fights nearly every day by other youkia, normal for one human named Tsukune Aono was having five monster girls as friends and each one fighting each other for his affections wanting him to return said affections towards her.

"My life is anything but normal now!" He laughed as he took in the clear blue sky and sunlight all around him as the side walk stretched out in front of him leading him onwards back to the school that Tsukune now considered "a second home" to him.

"Yukari, Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu, and Moka I'll be coming back and seeing all of you soon." Tsukune sighed smiling as he continued to walk to the bus stop that where he would met the bus that would take him back to Youkia academy.

Suddenly a black car up and braking from the road aiming strait for him its driver a man in a dark suit jerked the wheel to plant the van directly in front of him while another man in a dark suit and tie threw open the passenger door striking Tsukune in the face knocking him unconscious. Two other men dressed in dark suits exited from the back doors of the car then grabbed Tsukune while another man opened the trunk of the car. One of the two men gagged Tsukune's mouth even as the other tied Tsukune's wrists and legs. Together the two of them threw him into the open trunk of the car and speed away before the authorities could find out what happened.

Hello everyone! I know that this is a short chapter! But it will get better! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	2. Chapter 2 Fairy Tales Hospitatily

Rosario to vampire My Litttle Sisters Pet Chapter 2 Fairy Tales Hospitality

A large wheelchair sat into a large gray tiled room. A single table and chair sat beside it. Its single inhabitant was unconscious and bound with a white straitjacket inside of which his wrists were bound together with four hands cuffs linked together. A ball gag was in his mouth keeping him from talking along with a pair of eye goggles that completely cancelled out all light keeping his vision in total blackness.

"Wake up!" A voice screamed. A bolt of pain shot through Tsukune's face forcing him from the comforting darkness of unconsciousness.

Tsukune blinked as he struggled to open his eyes. Only to see nothing but darkness. Tsukune tried to move his arms only to find them locked behind his back. Something large and round was inside his mouth keeping him from talking.

Slowly the dull blurry darkness in front of him began to take shape and then much to his horror he began to see the three people he hoped to never see again.

There in front of the table was a dark haired man Tsukune knew as Miyabi dressed in a black suit standing in front of Tsukune with a smug look on his face as well as a cold expression in his eyes as he once more slammed his fist into Tsukune's face before bending down and grabbing a large white paper cup and drinking it letting the warm liquid heat give him a moment of pleasure.

"Oh the coffee the humans of starbucks make is the best. I've grown addicted to the stuff considering someone, I am not naming any names here Hokuto and Kiria," Miyabi glared at over his shoulder at the two youki beside him, "destroyed the coffee maker and got a horrible mess on the table in the employee recreation room while giving each other- well never mind what the two of you did… I want to know how could you two destroy a coffee maker while," Miyabi shuddered not finishing his sentance as he turned and glared at the two youki.

"Honesty two hours later at the party the other employees ate off that table." Miyabi reached up and rubbed his head as if he had a head ach.

"Gods….Well anyway on second thought I don't want to know...Moving on we have that damn 'No alcohol while on duty' clause. That damn thing forbids us from drinking while on the clock…Starbucks makes me grateful that the two of you destroyed the coffee machine in the employee recreation room…...And curse that damn 'No fraternizing with fellow employees while on the clock clause'. Yes its a damn shame our leader never lets any of us drink alcohol or have any fun with the opposite sex while we are on duty…..Otherwise I would be three sheets to the wind naked bending Kahula over on my office desk and thrusting myself inside her luscious body letting her suck my blood…I have to wait until _**after**_ work to have Kahula like I want damn it! My Viagra only lasts so long but does my boss understand that no!" Miyabi growled.

To his right sitting in his wheelchair was Hokuto Kaneshiro. The human now hybrid youki pushed his glasses onto his nose once again and smirked at Miyabi while showing not a hint of embarisment from Miyabi's words as he then turned and smiled mockingly at Tsukune taking in his appearance.

"Its been a long time hasn't it Tsukune." Hokuto said coldly.

If Tsukune could talk he would have called Hokuto a traitor to the academy but luck for Hokuto he couldn't.

The third and final face gazed at Tsukune from behind his book also dressed in a suit and tie was Kiria Yoshii, the hybrid yokia that Tsukune remembered from his first year at the academy.

"Don't bother struggling." Miyabi said as he stared at him with a smug expression on his face.

"The handcuffs and straitjacket we put on you are designed specifically for restraining vampires….I hope that enjoy testing them out for us….." Miyabi smirked as he got up from the table he was sitting at and paced around Tsukune clearly enjoying his state of weakness.

Even as he stared at Tsukune a superior grin was on his face as he looked at the young man wrapped up in a straitjacket complete with ball gag in his mouth, sitting in a wheelchair struggling to free himself from the chains that were locked around his feet binding him to it.

"I must admit when I learned the truth about you I must say I was impressed…..and I'm not easy to impress…Its always the quite ones and you are as quite as they come…A human going to a school of youki. What are The Three Dark Lords thinking? Surly they didn't expect you to survive….Yet against all odds here you are….You are not the first one like you, you know." Miyabi pointed to Hokuto in the wheelchair as he said. "Hokuto Kaneshiro was the first and was well….A failure, not to put too fine a point on it, but there it is. After all he did try to destroy the school along with the grand barrier that separates the human from the youki words after all….

Now then all he and you are were simply lab rats to see if a human could adapt and except the presents of youki, and in doing so except them by living and in a school for youki with them. Your predecessor here, now 1st subdivision staff officer, accepted them and grew stronger by taking in the youkia blood of one Kyria Yoshi now 1st Deputy Leader…As you can see. It was quite impressive of you to establish a little harem at that school you go to….Now then onto another topic that I find near and dear to my heart…." Miyabi bend down low and began to whisper into Tsukune's ear.

"Tell me Tsukune, how is Mizore?"

Tsukune stiffened at Miyabi's words. Seeing Tsukune's reaction to them Miyabi straitened up and delivered a quick blow to Tsukune's head after drinking another sip of his coffee. He waited for Tsukune to regain his composer and began to speak once more.

"Tell me Tsukune you remember when I tried to rape your precious little frigid ice bitch. Its true that she refused my advances and all I got was just a kiss…I could tell that what I did to her could never be forgiven. The event had traumatized your friend Mizore so much that even when you and your friends had risked your lives to come and save her, Mizore had nearly committed suicide by falling onto a pit of ice spikes outside the castle of the snow.

She was only just barely saved by another member of your little harem, a succubus named Kurumu who had flown down to snatch her just as she was about to fall on the spikes of ice.  
Now then tell me Tsukune does Mizore feel dirty? Does she shudder in fear when you touch her if only for a moment thinking its me? How many baths does she take hoping to wash away the shame, the dirty filthy feelings she still has from when I tried to touch her? Can she remember my face and feel hands exploring her every curve?

Does it still bother her? Is she still traumatized over what I did her? How many times has she tried to kill herself since being rescued by you and your friends? How many times have you had to stop her from taking her own life out of the shear humiliation, shame, and pain that gave to her! Does the memory of what I tried to take from her ever wake her in the middle of the night?

Does she have nightmares and if so has she ever woken up in a cold sweat screaming in terror wondering where I am, or if I am doing the same thing I tried to do to her to someone else? Does she ever come to you in the middle of night seeking comfort asking to sleep with you frightened because of nightmare she has of me?" Fujisake flashed Tsukune a smile seeing Tsukune struggle harder against his bindings.

"To tell you the truth Tsukune, I really didn't loose any sleep over what I did to her. I slept like a baby the same night your little ice bitch rejected me. I felt no sorrow, no remorse, no pain or anguish over what I tried to take from her…..That's right, she meant that little to me. At the time, I considered Mizore to be nothing more than something to be put on a pedestal and displayed for my amusement. So that being said tell me Tsukune, have you taken her yet?

Does she ever throw herself at you seeking to prove to you that despite her being tainted by another man she is still worthy of your love and affections? Do you know where she likes to be kissed, where she likes to be touched, caressed and held. All the secret places that make her feel like a woman. The special spots that only a husband can know. I'm fairly confident I know them all, considering I have sampled the goods myself." Fujisake smiled a sick smile at Tsukune.

"Does she still remember me or has my touch been replaced by yours? Have you taken her in your arms and held her trying to ease away her pain as the two of you lie together in your bed? How does it feel Tsukune to know that you got sloppy seconds and I broke your precious little Mizore in for you?" Miyabi sneered seeing Tsukune struggle harder against his bonds.

Miyabi was sure that if Tsukune wasn't restrained nothing would have stopped him from pulling off his holy lock restraint and ripping out Miyabi's throat with his fangs and tearing him and apart with his bare hands.

A door on the far side of the room opened up and in walked a vampire wearing a white dress, arms gloves and a tiara.

Miyabi looked at Kahula with a lecherous grin on his face as he looked at her.

"Oh look at you Tsukune I haven't seen you in along time." She smiled her cute angelic smile at him.

"I hope that all of you are being nice to him." Kahula said quickly narrowing her eyes at all three man, whom quickly nodded.

Kahula clapped her hands together happily only shot a quick look over to Miyabi.

"Good because our leader gave us strict orders not to harm him, and considering you beat on him a little Miyabi she would not like that, and you know what she does to people who disobay her orders."

Miyabi swallowed hearing Kahula's statement.

"He is not permanently damaged Kahula dear." The dark haired man said quickly.

"Good, because she wanted my little sisters pet here unharmed and ready for interrogation and torture, if necessary, assuming he resists our hospitality." Kahula chirped happily.

The blond vampire bent down looking at Tsukune strapped in the wheelchair.

"I would appreciate your cooperation in this Tsukune. I know that Moka is fond of you and if you got hurt badly while in our care then she would be heartbroken. So with that thought in mind as long as you cooperate with us and do as we ask we won't hurt you much. That way we can send you back to The Youki Academy in no time. Now then wheel him to the interrogation room and prepare the prisoner for interrogation and torture."  
Kahula said brightly as if she had just told the three men they could take Tsukune to get ice cream or something.

"Kahula I thought that you said that we weren't allowed to hurt him." Miyabi said tensely.

"Oh that….Well what I said before only applied to him before we brought him back here and turned him over to the interrogators, now they can have a nice little chat with him about everything he knows and then once he tells us what he knows we will send him on his way. We're only allowed to hurt him if he ressists." Kahula turned and looked at Tsukune and smilled.

"Bye bye Tsukune have fun and please remember what I said and this will all be over soon." The blond vampire cooed happily and waved to Tsukune as another man in black walked in and began to wheel him out of the room.

Hello everyone! I am back from a forced seven days of pure hell that was my vaction. As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	3. Chapter 3 Interogator

Rosario to vampire My Little Sisters Pet chapter 3 Interogator

'_Oh great_' Tsukune though as he awoke from his previous restraints after Miyabi had struck him in the head rendering him unconcious to find himself in a dark room with only a single light shining down on him from up above him. Tsukune let his brown eyes dart downwards only to blush in embarrassment as the realization that he was naked with chains around his neck, wrists and ankles. A soft whine came from somewhere up above him which caused the chains around his neck, wrists and ankles to be pulled tight yanking his arms above his head pulling him up into the air leaving his body to hang tightly suspended in the air with little to no room to move his head thanks to the chain around his neck.

Then suddenly the lights went out leaving Tsukune naked in the dark.

Only much to his shock strait ahead of him suddenly four lights were ilumenated in front of him like the kind a person would find hanging from the rafters of a old theater used to perform plays.

"How many lights do you see?" A soft female voice whispered.

Tsukune shock his head trying to get a grip on what was happening to him.

A sudden blast of pain rocked his body forcing him to scream in pain as he hung their helpless.

"That was your first last and only warning Aono Tsukune. You are here for one purpose and that is to answer my questions and entertain me. IF you fail to answer my questions to my satisfaction I have no problem with taking you life….Don't ask for my name for I will not give it to you and from this point on you will be referred to as simply "human." Every time you fail to answer one of my questions you will receive a joilt of pain from the chains. Don't try to break them they are vampire proof. Now human what is your name?"

The females voice asked coldly.

Tsukune blinked and said nothing. True to her word just as the woman clothed in shadows had said Tsukune's restraints sent joints of corsing throughout his body forcing him to scream due to the agony he was feeling.

The Four bright lights which had shown in Tsukune's face went out as the woman whoever she was spoke from somewhere in the shadows.

"I see your going to be difficult then….I enjoy a challenge. I'll give you a night down here to think things over, but tomorrow I will give up the charade of kindness and hospitality that Fairy Tale has shown to you human….That includes to your pathetic human family as well..Your mother Kasumi, your father Arumi, and your cousin Kyouko. For the moment they are not being harmed the three of them being treated with kindness. The three of them remaining painfully obvivious to Fairy Tales true nature as far as us being youkai... However I can change all of that and make there stay with us very, very, uncomfurtable very, very, quickly...I suggest that you think on that very carefully human, for in the morning I will not be as kind and understanding as I am now..."

Her voice faded into the darkness as the light above Tsukune went out leaving him naked and alone in the blackness.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please they get me and my writing brain motivated to write the next chapter as well as giving me a boost to my ego!

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
